


Cherry Wine

by SleepingInTheMeadow



Series: SleepingintheMeadow’s Multi-Ship One-Shot Collection [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Jealousy, Light Angst, Young Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Young Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingInTheMeadow/pseuds/SleepingInTheMeadow
Summary: Snow grows jealous when she doesn’t get time with Regina to dance.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Series: SleepingintheMeadow’s Multi-Ship One-Shot Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928464
Kudos: 20





	Cherry Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Song title from “Cherry Wine” by Hozier. It’s a very “SnowQueen” sounding song, I definitely recommend it.

Snow adores Regina: that much was simple. She loved her unrelentingly. Sure, it wasn't easy being infatuated with your father's wife, your stepmother, but Snow didn't think her father loved Regina like he did Eva. It wasn't a big deal if he didn't love her, right?

Snow was maturing fast and already got the talk about the birds and the bees, so when she suddenly saw her father in a different light when he whispered in Regina's ear before leaving the room with her trailing behind, (albeit, reluctantly) the scene in front of her never left much to the imagination. Each time she saw her father shamelessly ogling Regina from wherever she may be or he made the strangest noises at night in Regina's bedchambers, Snow felt pangs of both jealousy and disgust. One or two times when her father was particularly loud, she really did throw up. Surely her father could contain himself properly at _least_ once, he was the king, after all.

In the daylight, though, she could really tell he was trying to hide his desires, unlike Regina who looked like she would be nauseous herself with whatever Snow's father whispered in her ear. Snow felt bad for her, but a small part of her, housed in the most secure and confined space in her brain, was thankful that Regina was around, miserable or not. Even then, though, Regina rarely ever appeared around Snow. She usually spent her days in her chambers, her study, and in the gardens. Every day she spent in the gardens, she looked lonelier and lonelier. Snow tried keeping her company once, but Regina looked like she was going to explode when she heard Snow skip across the stone pathway to stand under Regina's apple tree.

Snow hated keeping her distance from Regina when she was just being...Regina. Everything the woman did left Snow drooling all over the palace floors, and Snow wasn't one to complain. She always wondered if she was being too obvious with her constant staring after Regina, but at this point, the servants would be blind if they didn't notice.

The servants weren't the only ones to notice Snow's wandering eyes. Regina liked to give just a bit more sway to her hips when she felt Snow's eyes on her backside. She certainly didn't mind giving the girl a show if it would render her speechless for the rest of the day. Regina remembered when _she_ hit the peak of her teenage years, just when she started to notice Daniel around the stables. She was just like Snow, worse maybe, in her obsession with him. Regina had to bite the inside of her cheeks to keep from laughing about it all.

Regina was getting ready for a ball in King Midas's kingdom. It would be Snow's first ball outside the palace and she was excited, almost as much as Leopold was. He always annoyed her, especially when when Snow was around him and he was doting on her with the tenderness of a pit full of puppies. It wasn't Regina's first ball, but she wanted her outfit to be special; she wanted Snow so infatuated with her that she'd be too nervous to talk with Regina for the evening.

For her first ball outside her own palace, Snow was excited. As a rite of passage, she ditched her usual pink, frilly, balloon-sleeved dresses for something a little more her age.

The servants were all gathered around Snow, surveying the dress for any tears or stains. Snow wanted to look absolutely perfect, but not nearly as perfect as Regina. She always deserved the title of 'perfect.' Snow observed herself in the full-length mirror positioned in her room. It wasn't her normal outfit that she'd wear, but she never wanted to take the dress off.

The servants were just starting on Snow's long curly hair when Regina waltzed into the room, dropping Snow's jaw to the floor. Snow quickly looked away and closed her mouth while Regina inched closer to her.

"You look lovely, dear. Your dress is even better than the ones you usually wear," Regina said, smirking. Snow didn't know how to respond; by thanking Regina or asking if the jab at her usual dresses was meant to be an insult. That didn't matter, Regina was in front of Snow now, tucking a strand of Snow's dark hair behind her ear. It made Snow nearly shiver, but Regina didn't bat an eyelash. "Truly the fairest of them all."

"You look lovely as well," Snow said shakily, eyeing Regina's green off-shoulder dress. Her hair was swept off to the side and elegantly curled, and her makeup matching the emerald outfit. Snow nearly swooned, before catching herself and realizing Regina was looking at Snow expectantly. Snow cleared her throat and quickly looked away, back at her own flushed reflection. Regina smirked into the mirror.

"Make sure you're ready in fifteen minutes, I would like to be gone by then." Snow nodded as Regina turned and left. A maid or two giggled behind their hands, and Snow almost wanted to join them for an entirely different reason; Regina said she was the fairest of them all and tucked a tendril of hair behind her ear. After all the maids left, Snow giggled gleefully and spun around a few times until she nearly ran into her mirror. After letting herself get excited for a minute, she took a few steadying breaths, brushed off her dress, and left.

Snow loved her sleeveless dress. The black silk was almost flowing off behind her, it framed her hips and waist perfectly, and she loved how long and light it was, with a slit up one leg. As Snow ran down the grand staircase, she felt the dress flipping back behind her and grinned. It felt exactly like the wind flowing through her hair.

Snow was out of breath and grinning when she reached the bottom of the stairs and stopped at Regina's side. She wordlessly led Snow out to the carriage outside the palace and climbed inside, finding Leopold patiently waiting for them. After closing the door, the carriage took off on the dirt road, leaving the palace behind.

"Are you excited for tonight?" Leopold asked Snow.

"Of course, Daddy! Are balls any different from when _we_ host them?"

"No, most balls work the same. Some might have different traditions, food options, and attire, but this one is exactly like how we host them." Snow nodded thoughtfully, while her eyes drifted to Regina, sat across from them both, looking out the window. Snow watched her jaw tighten and Regina's fingers curl around each other anxiously. It physically pained Snow to see Regina this nervous, almost as much as it physically pained Regina to see Snow. Regina looked like she was about to cry and bit her lip fiercely, drawing blood.

"Regina, don't bite your lip. It's a bad habit," Leopold scolded. Regina reluctantly removed her lip from between her teeth, only to bite the inside of her cheeks. The balls were the worst events for Regina. They brought out the filthiest pigs from everywhere and gathered them in a room with women in tight corsets. She almost felt bad for Snow, introducing her to such a crude gathering of people and teaching her all the wrong ways to deal with it.

If she could, Regina would leave the entire realm in favour of a place that would respect women properly. If people understood just how important women were, the world would be much better. Instead, she would remain neglected. Regina wondered what it felt like to be genuinely loved. She only ever experienced it once with Daniel, for a very short time. Other than that, people wanted something from her. It made her curious as to how Snow felt all the time.

Regina looked out the window for the rest of the ride. Snow didn't know why, but she looked out the window with her anyways. After a while, she got bored and talked with her father again.

Snow always wondered what went on in her stepmother's head. At the present moment, she looked so lonely, fixing her stare on the rolling hills and fields outside. Snow wondered _why_ she was so lonely. She lost her mother and Daniel left her, but she had her father, Henry, Leopold, and Snow. She wouldn't be lonely if she didn't push them away and keep to herself, but she did.

Snow couldn't give it any more thought, as the coach stopped at the front steps of Midas's castle. Regina quickly climbed out of the coach and rested a hand lightly on her chest to steady her breath. She closed her eyes and cantered herself, thinking of the peaceful sleep she'd get that night, whether Leopold was looking for release after the ball or not. She quickly pulled herself together and strode into the palace, heading straight for the waiters carrying glasses of cherry wine.

Snow looked around for Regina and saw her form rush through the doors and into the ballroom. She frowned a bit, but took her father's offered elbow and followed him inside. She spotted Regina downing a glass of wine and pushing further into the room to hide somewhere; it was her usual strategy at their own balls. Sometimes Regina would even say she was having a migraine so she could rest all night. Snow didn't think her to be faking it after all.

Snow felt her father drag her further into the room by the elbow. He showed her around to everyone, like she was a showpony being auctioned off. She felt prickly all over after each interaction.

Finally, she could see someone she knew; Kathryn was across the room and grinning her way. In the middle of her father's conversation, Snow ran off across the dance floor to greet Kathryn.

"You look gorgeous," Kathryn said once Snow was in earshot.

"You aren't so bad yourself," Snow said back. Kathryn smiled and offered Snow her hand. She took it and followed Kathryn through the castle. As children, they always visited the other's palace and grew close quickly. It's been a while since they last visited, but Snow knew her way around the castle as much as Kathryn did. They both ran through the halls and stopped in the parlour, their favourite place to talk.

"So I saw Regina around this evening," Kathryn started. Snow grinned automatically at the mention of her.

"Yeah, but she doesn't really like these things."

"I'm aware of that. I remember your last ball when she almost forced herself to throw up so she could be excused."

"I don't blame her though, I would fake being sick so I could get out of something I hated." Kathryn smiled back softly.

"She does look pretty tonight, though."

"Yes, she does. She always does." Snow grinned wider and stopped when she realized her mouth was hurting.

"I'm sure she reciprocates your feelings." Kathryn knew since the first time she saw Regina and Snow interact that Snow was in love with her.

"I barely ever see her, and when I _try_ to see her, she pushes me away and tells me to bother someone else." Kathryn shrugged like she knew Snow was wrong.

In the ballroom, Regina was minding her business in the corner of the room, sipping her wine and being as concealed as possible. Nobody paid attention to her, which was exactly how she liked it at balls. Everyone was focused on the dance floor, watching the couples twirl around the room. Leopold didn't find her for their mandatory dance yet, but once he danced with her once, she didn't see him for the rest of the night. She was glad, except she didn't know anyone here, other than a few familiar faces she saw before.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Someone asked from behind her. She turned around and found an unfamiliar face smirking at her.

"And who might you be?"

"I am the Earl of Devon, Your Majesty." Regina nodded and turned back to the dance floor. A hand on her shoulder turned her back to the old man behind her. "Can I have a dance?"

Regina didn't know what to do. It would be rude to refuse a dance and she would most likely be chewed out by Leopold afterwards, but once she dances with one man, all the others would follow. She didn't like to think she attracted all the horny old men, it sounded stuck up, but it was true.

"Sure. I'll dance with you," Regina sighed. _Oh well, I got far without talking to anyone,_ she thought. She took the Earl's outstretched hand and followed him to the dance floor.

"My, you're a fine dancer," he whispered into Regina's ear. She smiled and nodded.

"Etiquette classes taught me well," she said back. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her backside, squeezing roughly before spinning her. She jumped, but it was usually what happened when she danced with these men. They followed all the other dancers as they danced around the room, twisting, turning, and ending in a graceful lift. People around the room applauded politely and went back to their conversations.

"Have I told you how gorgeous you look tonight?"

"No, but if you'll excuse me..." Regina left him behind.

As soon as that dance ended, she could feel all eyes on her, all of them belonging to wrinkled old men, no doubt.

"Regina, would you like to dance," another voice asked. She knew it was Leopold. She could feel his breath on her neck and his hands circling her waist.

"Sure." She led him to the floor and performed the same show she did before. After her husband, she never left the dance floor and was often interrupted in the middle of a dance to be taken by someone else. The whole charade was like a game of tennis, bouncing from one man to the next, often times being covertly groped by the old men and flirted with. She ignored all advances and stepped on the toes of any man who held her below her waist.

Kathryn was standing up just as the music in the ballroom grew louder.

"Let's go back inside," she suggested.

"Sure. Would you like to dance," Snow asked, grinning.

"Of course, Milady," Kathryn replied in a funny accent. Snow laughed and grabbed Kathryn's elbow. They ran through hordes of people to the floor and danced around, clearly inexperienced but having fun, no less.

After their dance, Kathryn and Snow sat on a velvet bench and talked some more, while watching the couples dance. Every body and face just blended together, aside from Regina's and her growing list of dance partners. Every dance belonged to some other man, at least more than half of the men in the room danced with her. Snow tried to convince herself she wasn't a jealous person, but seeing everyone dancing with _her_ Regina made her blood heat up.

Across the room, Regina was dancing with another man. She noticed Snow growing more and more visibly angry and tested a wink at her over the man's shoulder. She grinned and spun around so she wasn't facing Snow anymore.

Snow stood up quickly and excused herself outside for fresh air. She hurried past tons of people to the open french doors leading to the lush palace gardens. Nobody was outside at the moment, giving her the freedom to angrily whisper to herself just how angry those old monarchs made her. She paced through the garden and balled her fists at her side.

As soon as Snow felt calmer, brought down from her angry state by the scent of flowers, she went back inside and located Regina, taking a rest on a bench and wiggling her feet.

Snow sat beside her and held onto her arm. Regina pulled back.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked.

"I don't know," Snow muttered, reaching to grab Regina's arm again. This time, she didn't pull back and Snow hugged it to her chest.

"Jealous, are we?" Regina whispered. Snow blushed a bright pink.

"No," she lied.

"Really? I could've sworn I saw you glaring at every man I danced with's back." Snow frowned at her platform shoes.

"Dance with me, Regina?" Snow asked. Regina smirked.

"I thought so." Snow pulled Regina to the dance floor and got in the circle with everyone else. Regina led Snow around, spinning her around and dipping her until the song ended.

"Another dance?"

"I'm tired, Snow. Leave me be." Regina left Snow in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by people starting their next dance. She hurried away and back to Kathryn.

"Regina's an amazing dancer," Kathryn observed. Snow nodded and sat back down. She still watched Regina from across the room, talking with a monarch, looking visibly uncomfortable. He sat down beside her and talked animatedly, while Regina was forced to listen. Snow's ears turned red on sight. Kathryn chuckled quietly beside her and accepted a dance from her offering father. Snow was sat alone to watch Regina accept the old man's request to dance, after saying to her she was tired.

For the rest of the night, Snow glared at the floor and talked half-heartedly with Kathryn. Once Leopold found her to leave, she practically ran to the coach waiting out front. Regina was already inside and Leopold climbed inside afterwards.

The ride home went by much faster for Snow. She glared at anything outside the carriage, still feeling sour about each man getting much more time with Regina than her.

Once they were back at the palace, Snow bolted inside and immediately started undressing herself once she was in her chambers to prepare for bed.

"What's with Snow?" Leopold asked.

"I'm not sure," Regina shrugged. "She's been fine all night." Internally, she smirked. She made her way to her room and undressed from her skin-tight dress to change into a long nightgown. After her makeup was gone, Regina padded down the hall to Snow's room. She knocked three times and waited for Snow to call out for her to enter. Once no reply came, she knocked again, louder. No trace of Snow was heard in the room. Regina opened her door and found Snow sitting up in her bed. She was looking out the window, up at the sparkling stars.

"Snow, what's wrong?" Regina asked, almost sympathetically. She crossed the room and sat on the bed beside Snow.

"What's wrong?! You danced with more people, even when you said you were tired and didn't want to dance. And everyone was gathering around you and dancing with you."

"Are you jealous of me? Did you want more people to dance with you? Trust me, it's not fun. Do you want to know the truth? Every single man I danced with tonight was forcing me to do so. Every time I danced with someone, they flirted with me and groped me. Do you know what groping is?" Snow shook her head, eyes wide and intent on listening. "Groping means someone touches you in an inappropriate place when you don't want to be touched." Snow frowned.

"Why didn't daddy do anything?"

"Because men are _allowed_ to do that. We just have to attend to men's needs."

"Oh." Snow was frowning. "I wasn't jealous of you," Snow admitted. "I was jealous of _them."_ Regina grinned. She knew Snow wasn't jealous of her, but she wanted the words to come from Snow's mouth.

"I see. Why are you jealous of them?"

"Because I want you to be around me all the time and I want you to like me like you like those men."

"You want me to hate you then? I hate every single one of those men that I danced with tonight."

"I didn't know that, but I just want you to like me how I like you." Regina felt victorious and let her smile grow a bit more.

"And how is that? How do you like me?" Regina was moving closer to Snow, making the latter more flustered.

"I want you to love me," Snow whispered. Regina was grinning brightly now and looking at Snow like she was removing a wrapper from a candy bar. She leant forward and brushed her lips against Snow's. Snow's eyes widened, but closed as she got used to the feeling of kissing Regina, memorizing the way her lips moved in case Regina didn't kiss her again. Regina brushed her tongue against Snow's lips and dug her teeth into her bottom lip as Regina pulled back forcefully.

"Like that?"

"Yes. Please like that." Snow begged. Regina smirked and laid Snow down in bed, laying beside her and kissing her lightly.

"Go to sleep, Snow. I'll be here in the morning." Snow did as she was told and closed her eyes, seeking Regina's lips before she drifted off. Regina kissed her once more before settling beside her and closing her own eyes. She didn't want to admit defeat, but that was the best moment of the night, maybe even one of the best since she came here, whether she was giving Snow the benefit of the doubt or Regina was giving in to her own desires, she didn't care. Snow inched closer to Regina and buried her head against Regina's chest. Regina wrapped an arm around Snow's waist and kissed her temple. Snow went to sleep smiling.


End file.
